Dangerous
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Vampire? Apa pendapatmu tentang makhluk malam penghisap darah itu? Percayakah kau jika dia benar-benar ada disekitarmu? Terlebih 'dia' adalah Vampire yang mempunyai jiwa iblis. Didasari rasa benci terhadap kaummu(Manusia) yang membuatnya dengan bengis membunuhmu secara Tragis.. KrisTao! HunTao! KaiTao! YAOI! #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Title : Dangerous**

 **Author : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Suho Kim, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Mystery, Supranatural, Little bit Romance.**

 **Rated : M (No Bed Scene)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing. Cerita asli karangan saya XD**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boyslove, Thypo(s), mengandung unsur dewasa, cerita gak jelas**

Summary : Manusia mempunyai unsur selayaknya Vampire. Bisa berpijak pada tanah. Hanya saja seorang Vampire tak memiliki bayangan pada cermin. Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang manusia gabungan dari vampire dan iblis. Bisa berpijak ditanah pada waktu tertentu tapi memiliki bayangan 'lain' pada cermin? Apakah kau masih menganggapnya manusia jika sudah melihat rupa asli dibalik wajahnya yang cantik menawan bagai lukisan tak nyata itu?

Masihkah kau menganggapnya manusia jika lambat-laun ia akan membunuhmu secara perlahan yang diakhiri dengan tragis?

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**  
 **DON'T COPY OR PLAGIAT!**

Happy Reading...

"Kasus pembunuhan lagi? Oh Good, apakah media Korea tidak bisa menemukan berita lain selain pembunuhan!" Dengus Chanyeol saat melihat layar dihadapannya menampilkan seorang wanita berpakaian formal tengah membacakan sebuah kasus yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Dan mungkin saja dihari selanjutnya mereka akan mengungkap tragedi tentangmu," Celetuk Pria disampingnya dengan santai.

Chanyeol menoleh. Menatap tajam pria berambut silver terang dengan tatanan Mohawk. Serta melayangkan sebuah jitakan keras dikepala pria itu. "Kau mendoakanku mati, Kris Wu?!"

Pria berambut Silver terang itu mengusap pelan bagian kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Chanyeol. "Ku rasa begitu," Sahutnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Yak! Terkutuk kau Wu Yi Fan!" Sungut Chanyeol kesal. Bahkan ia mengucapkan nama asli pria itu sangkin kesalnya.

Kris Wu tak menanggapi. Matanya fokus memperhatikan layar TV yang tengah menyorot sebuah mayat pria yang menurutnya berwajah cukup tampan, dengan leher sobek serta bagian dada hingga perut yang terkoyak.

Ia meringis melihatnya. Tidak membayangkan betapa sakitnya luka-luka pria itu sewaktu belum kehilangan nyawanya.

Untunglah Kris dan Chanyeol bukan type pria yang penjijik. Dengan kata lain mereka tak terpengaruh melihat mayat penuh darah dengan kulit sobek sana-sini walau dalam keadaan saat makan sekalipun.

Bukankah nyali keduanya lebih hebat dari dokter bedah sekalipun.

Mari acungi jempol untuk kedua pria berwajah bak pangeran ini.

"Itu seperti bukan pembunuhan biasa." Ucap Kris sembari menyeruput Kopi yang hanya tinggal setengah gelas ditangannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan. "Kurasa Psycopath juga tidak segila itu,"

Kris refleks menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Mungkin saja. Jenis Psychopath tak waras."

Pria tinggi dengan telinga sedikit lebar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon aneh Kris. "Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melawak, Kris Haha." Yang dibalas dengan dengusan bosan dari pria berambut Silver tersebut.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Kris merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan smartphonenya bergetar. Dilihatnya layar pintar itu menampilkan 'Suho is Calling'. Ia menekan Icon 'Answer' lalu mendekatkan benda canggih itu ketelinganya.

"Ya, pangeran Kris Wu disini."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana.  
("Pede sekali Wu.")

"Hm. Balik ke rencana awalmu menelponku. Ada apa?" Tanya Kris To The Point.

("Kau tahu adik sepupuku Oh Sehun? Dia mengundangmu dan Chanyeol nanti malam diacara ulang tahunnya yang ke-21")

"Sehun? Berulang tahun yang ke-21tahun? Kau yakin? Bahkan aku mengira dia sudah kepala 3."

Suho yang berada disebrang line mendengus.  
("Kurasa kau butuh cermin untuk berkaca bagaimana tuanya wajahmu, Kris. Tidak sadar diri")

Kris memutar matanya bosan.  
"Yayaya. Dan kau perlu tahu jika ribuan orang, baik itu gadis cantik maupun uke sexy mengincar seorang Kris Wu. Itu artinya aku ini tampan."

("Oh ya? Aku ragu untuk membenarkan itu... exG Bar, jam 8 malam. Oke!")

Pria tampan dengan image cool itu merapikan kemeja hitamnya dibantu oleh pria berwajah manis nan imut dihadapannya. Oh Sehun, itu namanya.

"Kau sangat tampan malam ini, Sehunnie." Puji pria manis.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menyampirkan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan kemejanya dibahu kanannya. "Aku memang selalu tampan dimatamu Luhannie." Balasnya lalu mengecup kening si pria manis.

Pipi Luhan memerah karena perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia memiliki kekasih super tampan dan lembut sepertinya.

Sehun mengelus pipi halus Luhan dengan lembut. "5 Menit lagi jam 8, ayo berangkat."

Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Ayo."

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan keluar rumah dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Terlihat mesra?

Tentu. Siapa yang tidak akan iri melihat kemesraan pasangan romantis tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk, nona cantik." Kata Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan merona karena perlakuan Sehun. "Terimakasih, Sehunnie."

Sehun berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil. Lalu membuka pintu itu dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kemudi.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan mereka menuju exG Bar, akhirnya mobil Sehun sudah terparkir indah didepan gedung Bar ternama itu.

Jangan heran jika melihat kemesraan keduanya. Disaat Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, sampai saat keduanya berjalan memasuki Bar tersebut dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya pengantin.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Oh." Ucap salah satu Bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun sopan.

.

.

.

Sambutan meriah diacara ulang tahunnya seakan tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu arah. Dimana seorang pria cantik dengan pakaian kurang bahan －menurutnya－ duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang disofa pojok ruangan. Memperlihatkan keindahan pahanya yang kencang yang hanya tertutupi celana hitam ketat jauh diatas lutut.

"Happy Birthday Sehun." Ucap pria tampan berambut Dark Brown dengan senyum lebarnya.

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun disampingnya. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak merespon setiap ucapan dari para sahabat-sahabatnya serta tamu undangan?

Luhan menepuk pelan lengan pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu. "Sehunnie, kau melamun?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik ditelinga pria tersebut.

Sehun tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. "Y-Ya, kenapa Lu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Sehunnie. Kau kenapa?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Sehun?" Tanya Suho yang berada tepat didekat keduanya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Balasnya pelan. Ia menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kau kutinggal dengan Suho hyung, tak apa?"

"Baiklah," Kata Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju arah toilet. Lalu fokus matanya beralih pada sahabatnya yang baru saja datang. "Baekhyun! Jongin! Disini!" Panggil Luhan dengan tangan yang melambai keatas agar kedua orang yang dipanggilnya melihat kearahnya.

Dan yang dipanggil menoleh dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Luhan! Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Baekhyun senang. Ia memeluk sahabatnya semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas itu dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu Lulu!"

Luhan balas memeluk pemuda manis yang diketahuinya pecinta eyeliner tersebut. "Aku juga merindukanmu Baek. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Kau makin cantik saja Lulu." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Ah ya, kau tidak lupa dengan dia kan? Jongin. Pria tertampan semasa kita sekolah dulu." Sambungnya sambil menarik tangan Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Baek, terlalu heboh dalam segala hal." Ejek Luhan diselingi nada candaan. "Hm Jongin, kau tidak lupa denganku 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas karena ejekan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Tentu. Aku masih mengingat diva sekolah dulu Han." Balas Jongin dengan senyum menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Mana kekasihmu?" Sambungnya saat tak melihat Sehun dimanapun.

"Iya, dimana kekasih tampanmu itu Lulu?" Sambung Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dia pamit ketoilet sebelum kalian datang." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

Suasana pesta acara ulang tahun Sehun cukup meriah. Memang hanya para sahabat dan yang dikenalnya yang diundang dalam acara ini.

Suho dan Chanyeol memilih mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

Sementara Kris tak lagi nampak diarea ruangan dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju toilet dengan langkah pelan. Dan tangannya terulur membuka salah satu bilik toilet lalu memasukinya.

Ia mengunci pintu toilet. Berjalan menuju wastafel, menghidupkan kran kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tampan,"

Sehun nyaris terjungkal saat sebuah suara merdu dengan aksen menggoda tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia melihat sepasang kaki putih sedikit kecoklatan begitu jenjang －yang mungkin jika disentuh terasa sangat halus－ menjuntai kebawah dengan indah.

Sehun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan setiap jengkal kulit mulus berwarna eksotis itu hingga sepangkal paha yang tertutupi celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam.

Oh Tuhan! Izinkan Sehun mencicipi kulit mulus itu.

Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat siapa pemilik tubuh indah itu. Dan matanya membulat melihat pemuda cantik dengan pakaian serba hitam yang dilihatnya duduk dipojok ruangan tadi kini berada dihadapannya.

Bajunya lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergaya V-neck, yang bahkan tidak menutupi setengah dadanya yang cukup berisi. Dilehernya tersampir sebuah kalung perak bergambar salib. Dan ditelinganya terdapat beberapa tindikan dengan salah satunya bermotif sama dengan kalungnya. Lalu ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna gabungan antara merah pekat dan hitam legam, ditata membentuk poni.

Wajahnya sempurna. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya runcing kesamping dengan bola mata senada dengan warna rambutnya, dihiasi lingkaran hitam tipis layaknya hewan lucu asal China －Panda.

1 kata yang pantas untuk pria dihadapannya ini.

Sempurna.

Bahkan jika ada kata yang melebihi makna 'sempurna' Sehun akan dengan suka rela mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk mendeskripsikan betapa indahnya sosok tersebut.

Jemari lentik itu membelai wajahnya dengan gerakan sensual. Mulai dari mengelus pipinya, mengelus hidungnya yang mancung, hingga mengusap-ngusap bibir tipisnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggoda.

Bahkan Sehun sampai memejamkan mata demi menikmati setiap belaian sensual diwajahnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terbuai dengan pesona mematikan pria ini.

"Dan kau teramat indah, Sayang."

Tangan lentik itu menjalar ke tengkuk Sehun. Lalu dengan pelan menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya －Posisi Sehun saat ini setengah membungkuk dengan tangan yang memegang pinggul pria cantik.

Sehun menyeringai. Seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan pria yang tengah menggoda imannya saat ini.

Sehun mempunyai kekasih? Benar.

Tapi, pria mana yang rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menyentuh seseorang yang memiliki wajah serta tubuh seindah itu. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas semacam ini. Dan Sehun, tidaklah sebodoh itu.

Si cantik bertubuh indah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual. Matanya dengan warna merah gelap terlihat sayu. "Kau menolakku?" Lirihnya dengan nada kecewa karena pria tampan dihadapannya tak kunjung memenuhi keinginannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Siapa yang rela menolak pesonamu, Sayang?"

Dan Sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil tapi berisi berwarna merah muda itu. Melumatnya kasar dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir tersebut. Rasanya manis, bahkan lebih manis dari bibir kekasihnya sekalipun.

Dan rasa bibir ini membuatnya semakin terbuai untuk berbuat lebih jauh pada tubuh si pria cantik.

"Mphhh Eunghh~" Sicantik melenguh nikmat kala tangan nakal Sehun mulai menelusup dicelah V-Necknya, meremas dada cukup berisi itu dengan ganas. Dan ia hanya mampu balas melumat dan melenguh nikmat karena ciuman panas mereka. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk meremas surai perak pria tampan.

Sehun semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya mendengar suara desahan teramat sexy yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu.

Katakan jika Sehun sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam pada pesona mematikan si cantik. Maka dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab 'iya'.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka saling melumat dan membelit lidah satu sama lain. Sicantik mulai memukul-mukul pelan dada Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya. Menandakan jika ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya. Dan sipemuda tampan dengan tidak rela menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut.

"Kau terlalu cantik dan sexy untuk ukuran manusia sayang." Ucap Sehun memuji.

Sicantik tersenyum menggoda. Diusapnya lelehan saliva dibibir Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya lalu menjilat saliva tersebut dengan sensual. "Dan kau pantas mendapatkan aku, Tampan~" Balasnya menggoda. Tangannya membelai rambut berwarna perak Sehun dengan manja.

"Oh Ya? Jika kau mau aku akan menikahimu setelah ini, Honey."

Sicantik tertawa kecil. "Dengan senang hati aku menerima pinanganmu, Tampan." Bisiknya manja.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Terlalu bahagia karena ia tidak mendapat penolakan sama sekali dari pria cantik yang begitu memikat dimatanya.

Sicantik mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih pria tampan tersebut. Mengendusnya pelan lalu menjilatnya penuh nafsu. "Maukah kau ikut denganku, Tampan?"

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi tembam itu. "Oh tentu. Aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun tempat yang kau ingin, Cantik.."

.  
Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, mata indah dengan warna merah gelap itu berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Disertai dua taring runcing disisi kanan dan kiri bibirnya. Kukunya pun mulai memanjang dengan warna senada dengan matanya.

.

.

.  
"Oh Ghost! Berita yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pembunuhan! Itu memuakkan!" Seru Chanyeol kesal saat melihat layar TV lagi-lagi hanya mempertontonkan kasus yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pembunuhan.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memindah channel lain jika saja Kris tak mengambil alih remote TV tersebut. "Apa?! Kau tidak muak melihat kasus yang sama setiap harinya?!" Ucapnya bersungut-sungut.

Kris mendengus. "Memangnya kau tak penasaran apa motif dibalik tragedy pembunuhan itu hah?" Balasnya jengah. "Dan lagi, kurasa berita kali ini cukup menarik." Lanjutnya masih dengan fokus mata tertuju pada layar TV.

Dilayar tersebut menampilkan rumah duka korban yang dipenuhi banyak sanaksaudara serta sahabat-sahabatnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan. Memangnya berita menarik seperti ap－

'Putra tunggal Presdir Oh meninggal dengan tragis.. Lain dengan kasus sebelumnya yang hanya rusak dibagian leher serta jantung yang hilang, kali ini kasus pembunuhan putra tunggal Presdir Oh lebih mengenaskan. Putra semata wayangnya meninggal dengan tubuh pucat pasi serta seluruh organ penting tubuh yang hilang'

Yang membuat Kris maupun Chanyeol nyaris terjungkal adalah sebuah bingkai foto besar orang yang mereka kenal serta dibubuhi nama sang korban.

OH SEHUN.

"Sehun yang menjadi korban pembunuhan kali ini? Astagah! Bagaimana bisa?! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Sudah ku duga! Aku tak sengaja melihat ekspresi aneh Sehun sebelum ketoilet tadi malam!" Sambung Kris ditengah kekagetannya.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kris. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sengaja mengikuti Sehun tadi malam. Pandangan matanya kosong, karena penasaran makanya aku mengikuti dia." Jawab Kris santai.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Tak bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detail Kris Wu? Kurasa bibirmu tak akan lepas hanya karena berbicara sedikit panjang."

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh Park." Balas Kris jengah. "Maksudku, Sehun seperti berjalan tanpa sadar menuju toilet. Dan saat dia masuk ketoilet, aku tidak mengetahui apapun lagi."

"Kau tidak menguntitnya lebih dekat setelah itu?"

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Lain cerita jika dia Uke sexy yang menggoda iman, mungkin aku rela ikut masuk ketoilet bersamanya."

PLAKK!

"Awh!"

Chanyeol memukul kuat kening sahabatnya yang menurutnya terlalu mesum itu. "Hilangkan pikiran pervertmu itu Wu. Aku serius bodoh!"

Kris merintih sembari mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang terasa perih. Pukulan Chanyeol itu tidak bisa dikatakan pelan asal kalian tahu. "Beberapa syaraf positif otakku terputus karena kau sering memukul kepalaku. Jadi hal yang wajar jika disini hanya tersisa sambungan-sambungan pikiran mesum." Katanya sambil menunjuk keningnya sendiri.

"Yeah, Kau memang selalu menang, Wu."

.

.

.  
Saat ini Kris dan Chanyeol berada di exG Bar karena undangan dari Suho. Pemuda Kim tersebut mengatakan ingin menghibur Luhan kekasih sepupunya yang telah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria cantik itu terlihat frustasi berat karena meninggalnya kekasihnya. Sungguh, Luhan sangat sangat mencintai Sehun.

Dan sebagai sahabat dari Suho Kim, pemuda bermarga Wu dan Park itu dengan senang hati menerima undangan tersebut.

Tak hanya Kris dan Chanyeol yang diundang oleh Suho. Ada juga Baekhyun serta Kai. －Mereka berada diruangan lantai 2, sementara Ruang Dansa ada dilantai 1－

Tetapi harusnya Suho tahu jika menghibur seseorang yang tengah berduka karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai tak semudah yang ia kira. Buktinya sudah 1 jam lebih mereka berusaha untuk menghibur pemuda manis itu. Tetapi pemuda tersebut tak menghiraukan sama sekali.

"Ayolah Lulu, jangan menangis terus. Nanti wajah manismu luntur bagaimana?" Bujuk Baekhyun －Lagi, yang mulai lelah karena yang dibujuk tak merespon sama sekali.

"Benar Lu. Apa kau tidak lelah menangis berhari-hari seperti itu." Sambung Kai yang nyaris putus asa seperti Baekhyun.

Suho menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Luhan yang bergetar. "Sudahlah Lu, kau tangisi bagaimanapun Sehun tak akan kembali. Kau mau orang yang kau cintai disana tidak tenang karena kau tidak merelakan kepergiannya?" Katanya bijak.

Luhan masih setia dengan kegiatan menangisnya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan berupa bujukan mereka.

"Kau tahu Lu, kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai bukan berarti kau kehilangan cintanya. Harusnya kau senang, kau seseorang yang terakhir untuk Sehun hingga kematian menghampirinya." Ucap Kris tenang.

Dan Chanyeol hanya terperangah mendengar penuturan Kris. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya itu bisa berpikir positif dan logis. "Aku setuju dengan pendapat Kris."

TRAKK

Tanpa sengaja tangan Chanyeol menyenggol I-Phone milik Kai yang berada dipinggir meja. "Oh maaf! Aku tidak sengaja Kai." Ucapnya menyesal. Ia baru saja akan beranjak untuk memungut I-Phone tersebut, jika Kai tidak menarik lengannya lebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Biar aku saja." Ujarnya sembari beranjak untuk mengambil I-Phonenya yang tercampak cukup jauh.

Untungnya di lantai 2 hanya berisi orang-orang yang menyewa ruangan pribadi untuk urusan tertentu. Jadi Kai tidak perlu khawatir I-Phonenya akan terinjak oleh orang lain.

Kai berjalan pelan menuju I-Phonenya. Membungkuk guna menggapai benda canggih itu lalu kembali berdiri setelah mendapatnya.

Kai terperangah. Pemandangan dihadapannya nyaris membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Sosok itu. Pria yang tengah duduk disofa tak jauh darinya berdiri. Cara duduknya sangat feminim. Belum lagi baju V-Neck lengan panjang berwarna putih yang dibagian dadanya terbuka setengah. Ditambah celana hitam ketat setengah paha yang menutupi pinggulnya yang terbentuk indah. Serta rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap －tebakan Kai rambut itu gabungan antara warna merah terang dan hitam pekat－ yang ditata membentuk poni, menambah kesan indah sosok sempurna tersebut.

Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada sosok secantik dan seindah itu.

Kai berani bersumpah baru kali ini ia melihat seorang pria memiliki tubuh semampai nan indah dilengkapi wajah yang teramat cantik mempesona.

Jantung Kai semakin menggila kala sosok indah itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Kai menoleh kebelakang. Kira-kira pada siapa si sosok cantik itu tersenyum. Dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya yang berdiri disana. Kai kembali menoleh, dilihatnya si cantik itu memberi gestur padanya untuk mendekat.

Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri? Memastikan jika benar dirinya yang diminta untuk mendekat oleh sosok indah tersebut atau bukan.

Dan pria berwajah terlampau cantik itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum menggoda.

Kai mengeryit kala melihat pria cantik itu beranjak pergi.

Oh lihatlah, tubuhnya tetap sexy jika dilihat dari belakang sekalipun. Bulatan indah itu bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengiringi pergerakan sicantik.

Kai tanpa sadar berjalan mengikuti pria yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

.

.

.  
Disinilah Kai berada sekarang. Disalah satu bilik Toilet dengan pria cantik tadi duduk di pinggiran wastafel depan cermin －Posisi sicantik membelakangi cermin, dan Kai sebaliknya.

Kai menatap mata indah dengan warna merah gelap yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Softlens yang pas untuk orang secantik dirimu, Baby." Ujarnya memuji.

"Benarkah? Kau pintar menilai, Tuan Tampan." Balas si cantik. Bibirnya yang unik membentuk sebuah senyum memikat. Membuat Kai semakin tak kuasa menolak pesonanya.

Kai balas tersenyum tampan. "Aku tampan, dan kau cantik.. Bukankah kita cocok?"

"Ah ya, semoga saja." Balasnya masih dengan senyum memikat tersampir dibibir mungil berisinya.

Pria tampan dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu mendekat. Memeluk pinggang yang ternyata sangat ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dan betapa bahagianya ia karena sicantik tidak menolak pelukannya atau sekedar menepis tangannya.

Pria berwajah feminim itu balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kai. Sehingga kini jarak wajah keduanya teramat dekat.

Kai mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat awalnya. Tetapi hasrat bercinta pemuda berkulit Tan itu meningkat drastis setelahnya. Tepat setelah bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil sicantik.

Jadilah sekarang, yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan singkat berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Kai melesakkan lidahnya kala sicantik membuka mulutnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulutnya yang membuat sang pemilik mulut mendesah nikmat.

"Eumhhh Anghhh, hmpphh~"

Kai terbuai mendengar desahan erotis yang tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Suaranya paduan antara lembut dan sexy secara bersamaan.

Kai dengan tidak rela melepas ciumannya kala sicantik memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. "Kau mempesona Baby." Pujinya setelah ciuman panas mereka berakhir －Untuk sementara, karena Kai sudah menetapkan jika bibir mungil itu akan selalu disantapnya setelah ini. Jika bisa.  
"Siapa namamu, Hm?"

Sicantik menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan taringnya memanjang. Memperlihatkan betapa runcing dan tajamnya taring tersebut.

.

.  
"Huang Zi Tao,"

CRASSHH

"AAARGGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

.  
Kris tak sedikitpun menyimak pembicaraan temannya yang lain. Fokus matanya masih tertuju pada satu titik. Dimana sosok Kai yang perlahan menjauh dan tak lagi nampak oleh penghilatannya karena penghalang dinding.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar," Pamitnya pada teman-temannya yang memandangnya bingung.

Kris bahkan sudah beranjak pergi sebelum mereka membalas ucapannya.

"Kenapa si Wu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas sebuah gelengan oleh kedua temannya. Ingat 'kan, Luhan sedari tadi hanya menangis tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang berkumpul demi menghiburnya. Jadi yang merespon ucapan Chanyeol hanya Suho serta Baekhyun.

"Mana kami tahu, kan kau yang lebih tahu tentang sahabatmu itu," Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu tentang Kris daripada kami." Sambung Suho.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal mendengar jawaban mereka. Dan Baekhyun, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan namanya kedalam daftar 'rival' yang ditulisnya pada notes miliknya dirumah.

.

.

.  
Kris berjalan sepelan mungkin mengkuti Kai yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mengantisipasi jika teman barunya itu menyadari kalau ia mengikutinya.

Kris melihat Kai yang memasuki toilet paling akhir. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus lebih mendekat atau tidak.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai beberapa menit dari jarak sejauh ini. Jikalau ada sesuatu yang janggal barulah ia memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kris mengikuti lelaki tampan berkulit gelap itu. Ia melihat dengan pasti jika tadi Kai berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Persis seperti adik sepupu sahabatnya, Sehun. Yang berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju toilet sebelum kematiannya.

Sudah 5 menit lebih Kris berdiri disini. Tetapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda Kai akan keluar. Dengan langkah ragu, ia mulai mendekat kearah bilik toilet dimana Kai berada.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kedaun pintu. Menempelkan telinganya disana dengan hati-hati. Dan ia berharap tidak ada yang melihat tingkah anehnya disaat seperti ini.

"AAAARGGGGH!"

Kris nyaris terjungkal mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan teredam dari dalam sana.

Ia mengenal betul suara ini.

Suara Kai.

Kris mendobrak pintu toilet tersebut sekuat mungkin. Meski awalnya gagal, akhirnya pintu itu bisa terbuka.

Menampakkan sosok Kai yang tergeletak dilantai marmer itu dengan tubuh pucat pasi. Lain dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya mendapat luka berlebih. Seperti cakaran dileher serta perut yang terkoyak dengan organ penting tubuhnya yang hilang.

Kai hanya mendapat cakaran tak terlalu kentara dibagian leher.

Kris berjongkok, memangku kepala Kai yang terkulai tak berdaya. Tangannya bergerak memeriksa denyut nadi dilengan pemuda Tan tersebut. Masih berdenyut meski denyutannya sangat lamban. Itu berarti Kai masih hidup.

Dan benar saja, Kai membuka matanya yang terpejam. Menatap wajah Kris dengan raut kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Tapi ia harus segera membuka fakta sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kai tidak ingin jika nantinya semua sahabatnya bernasib sama sepertinya. Cukup sudah Sehun dan sebentar lagi dirinya yang menjadi korban.

Kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan dengan susah payah memberi tahu fakta utama penyebab semua ini disela nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "K-Krish hah, disekitar kita ada hah Vampire berdarah iblis hah berkedok manusia-."

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Kris memotong ucapan pemuda Tan.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya susah payah dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Menunjuk lehernya yang terluka. "Dia akan membunuh kalian semua hah hah.. Cari hah dia Krish! Diah hah hah Huang－"

Kris tersenyum miris melihat Kai yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

1 temannya lagi yang sudah menjadi korban.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol dan Suho berkumpul di apartement sederhana Kris. Ketiganya sepakat untuk mencari tahu titik temu kasus pembunuhan mysterius ini. Mereka setuju dengan usulan Kris kemarin pasca pemakaman jasad Kai. Sementara Baekhyun ditugaskan oleh Kris untuk menjaga Luhan. Takut-takut jika Luhan lengah dan akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Kai sebelum dia meninggal, Kris?" Tanya Suho memulai percakapan.

"Entahlah. Dia mengatakan disekitar kita ada seorang Vampire berdarah iblis, yang menjelma menjadi manusia." Jawab Kris menjelaskan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Masa sih dijaman seperti ini masih ada makhluk semacam itu. Lagian Chanyeol mengira makhluk penghisap darah itu hanya mitos. "Kau yakin? Mungkin Kai hanya mengarang cerita saja."

"Mana ada pesan yang disampaikan orang yang akan meninggal itu hasil karangannya, Bodoh!" Ucap Kris Geram.

Suho memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kurasa dia tidak melihat dua lubang bekas taring dan cakaran kuku tajam dileher Kai saat itu."

"Oke.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Kalian terlalu serius, itu membuatku ngeri sendiri, kalian tahu?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. "Oh iya, aku ingat cerita kakekku waktu aku masih kecil.. Aku tidak terlalu mengingat semuanya sih, tapi intinya dulu ada seorang Vampire yang bersekutu dengan iblis. Mereka menjalin hubungan gelap hingga menghasilkan generasi Vampire baru yang lebih buas. Kata kakekku, mereka hanya bisa mempunyai 7 generasi penerus. Dan keturunan ke 7 mereka itu adalah manusia gabungan antara Dewi iblis dan Dewa Vampire. Dia berwajah teramat cantik dan tak tertandingi." Tuturnya panjang lebar sembari mengingat-ingat cerita ayah dari ibunya.

"Itu artinya kakekmu tahu sesuatu tentang ini." Sahut Suho.

"Mungkin. Awalnya aku mengira ia hanya mengarang cerita."

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau ingat?" Tanya Kris serius.

"Keturunan ke 7 mereka sama layaknya manusia biasa. Bisa menapak ditanah dan memiliki bayangan pada cermin. Hanya saja, pesonanya terlalu berlebihan, siapapun yang menatap matanya akan terperangkap dalam keindahannya. Bahkan jika seseorang sudah terjerumus oleh kecantikannya yang tak normal, rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya."

Suho terlihat semakin antusias mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Ia jadi ingin bertemu Keturunan ke 7 dari Iblis dan Vampire itu. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seberapa cantiknya sosok tersebut.

Kris memutar otak. Apa mungkin pria disudut ruangan yang pernah dilihatnya saat terakhir kali berkumpul di exG Bar saat Kai masih hidup.

Meski saat itu ruangannya remang-remang karena lampu bar yang berkerlap-kerlip, tapi Kris dapat menangkap pias wajah cantik yang menawan itu. Seperti yang tadi Chanyeol katakan, kecantikan pria yang dilihatnya itu tidak normal. Sisi kecantikannya terlalu berlebih sehingga siapapun pasti akan langsung jatuh berlutut dihadapannya.

Mungkinkah pria itu si Keturunan ke-7 Vampire dan Iblis yang sahabatnya ceritakan?

"Kakekmu mengatakan cara melumpuhkan Keturunan ke-7?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. "Menyatukan darah keturunan ke-7 dengan darah manusia didalam peti mati berisi air suci dari gereja."

"Apa dengan begitu dia akan mati?" Tanya Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi kakekku mengatakan keturunan ke-7 tidak bisa dimusnahkan dengan mudah. Bahkan resikonya, sipemilik darah manusia bisa saja meninggal dunia jika penyatuan darah itu gagal."

"Kalau begitu mana ada diantara kita yang mau melakukannya!" Sahut Suho cepat.

"Kuncinya 1, jangan terpikat dengan pesonanya dan menatap matanya kagum, itu hanya membuat pikiran yang menatapnya menjadi kosong.. Jika pikiran kosong, maka ia akan dengan mudah menembus titik lemah kita." Sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." －Kris.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh indah itu duduk dengan anggun disebuah sofa single disudut ruangan. Ditangan sebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah gelas kosong yang isinya sudah berpindah seluruhnya kedalam lambungnya.

Matanya yang berwarna merah gelap berpendar indah. Memancarkan aura memikat yang mematikan. Hingga mata indah itu menangkap 1 titik fokus. Seorang pria tampan nan rupawan bersurai Silver dengan tatanan Mohawk.

Hatinya mencelos. Seakan kecewa dengan 'eksistensi'nya yang ber'beda' dengan pria rupawan itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus seperti ini?!

Kenapa ia harus ber'beda'?!

Bukankah Tuhan tidak adil padanya.

Ia benci dengan kehidupannya yang ber'beda'.

Disaat waktu tertentu matanya akan berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Disaat sisi gigi kanan dan kirinya memanjang membentuk taring yang berkilat tajam. Maupun disaat kukunya yang memanjang berwarna senada dengan matanya. Ia membenci itu semua!

Salahkah jika ia juga membenci makhluk berbentuk sama sepertinya －Manusia. Tetapi berbeda 'eksistensi' dengannya?

Dia iri? Tentu saja!

Siapapun akan iri jika hanya kau sendirilah yang berbeda. Termasuk dia.

Jadi jangan salahkan ia yang akan membunuh teman atau sanaksaudaramu karena rasa iri dan benci yang membelenggu hatinya.

Matanya menatap raut wajah rupawan itu.

Terkadang ia juga merasa iri pada para lelaki yang memiliki wajah kelewat tampan yang rupawan. Sementara ia, yang juga seorang lelaki malah memiliki wajah layaknya wanita. Feminim dan kecantikan yang berlebih bahkan dari wanita sekalipun.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pria tampan yang menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini tengah sendiri.

.

.

.  
Kris menatap kedua sahabatnya yang berpamitan untuk kelantai dansa. "Tumben sekali kalian ingin berdansa. Memangnya telinga kalian sanggup mendengar suara musik DJ yang terlalu keras begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak pria bersurai Silver itu. "Kau lupa? Bukankah ini salah satu misi kita untuk memancing 'dia' mendekat. Jika kami disini, 'dia' tidak akan menjalankan aksinya, Wu."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku lupa."

"Kami pergi dulu. Aku berharap kau akan baik-baik saja Kris. Niat baik akan mendapat hasil yang baik pula." Kata Suho.

Kris melihat kedua sahabatnya itu beranjak pergi dan menghilang dibalik tembok menuju lantai 1.

Dan baru saja ia akan menuang wine dari botol kegelas kecil, sebuah tangan lembut dengan jemari lentik melingkar indah dilehernya dari belakang.

Kris bahkan sampai menahan nafas ketika menghirup aroma memabukkan ini. Aromanya seperti campuran antara madu dan susu.

Wangi yang terasa manis dan memabukkan baginya.

"Sendirian?"

Suara itu. Suara yang terdengar merdu dan sexy secara bersamaan.

Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok yang memeluknya kini memintanya untuk berdiri dan menariknya kesuatu tempat.

Bukan toilet. Melainkan sebuah ruangan 'Private Room' yang disediakan setiap Bar untuk peminat 'One Night Stand'.

.

.

.

Kris duduk dipinggir King Size bercover hitam putih itu. Sementara seseorang yang membawanya ketempat ini tadi tengah mengambil sebotol wine untuknya.

Kris tanpa sengaja melirik pada sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang didekat King Size yang didudukinya. Tepat saat seseorang berjubah hitam dengan kerah tinggi berwarna merah lewat dicermin tersebut sembari membawa sebuah gelas kecil serta 1 buah botol kaca.

Kris kembali menoleh kesisi depan. Melihat sosok yang sama seperti dicermin tetapi tak mengenakan jubah hitam. Melainkan sebuah celana hitam diatas lutut serta kaos V-neck panjang berwarna hitam yang bahkan tidak menutupi seluruh bagian dadanya. Sama seperti dicermin. Sosok tersebut membawa sebuah gelas kecil serta sebotol wine menuju kearahnya.

Tepat sasaran dugaan Kris!

Pria yang dilihatnya waktu itu, pria yang memiliki wajah cantik berlebihan kini berada dihadapannya.

.  
－Dia, si keturunan ke-7 Vampire dan iblis.

.

.

.  
Semuanya sudah terlambat. Kris sudah menentang perkataan Chanyeol. Titik lemahnya sudah ditembus oleh pria cantik dihadapannya hanya dengan beberapa menit. Kris terpesona melihat sosok berwajah cantik dan bertubuh indah itu. Dan ia, sudah siap jika selanjutnya dia lah yang akan menjadi korban.

Tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Kris sebenarnya. Karena memang pesona mematikan pria cantik ini begitu gampang memikat setiap orang didekatnya.

"Kau sangat tampan," Puji sicantik sembari mengelus rahang Kris dengan sensual. "Dan kau adalah pria tertampan yang pernah kutemui." Lanjutnya sembari mendorong pelan dada Kris hingga membuat pria bersurai Silver itu berbaring diatas ranjang. Dengan dirinya sendiri diatas menindih tubuh tegap tersebut.

Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ditambah perasaan takut sekaligus senang secara bersamaan.

Takut jika ia yang sudah pasti akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dan senang karena bisa merasakan perasaan yang dinamai 'mencintai'. Padahal ia tahu, setelah ini si cantik itu akan membunuhnya dengan tragis seperti Sehun maupun Kai.

Tapi Kris sudah siap. Siap menerima konsekuensi karena terjebak dalam pesona mematikannya.

Si cantik menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher pemuda berambut Silver. Dan Kris, sudah memejamkan mata menunggu sepasang taring tajam menancap disana.

Tetapi, ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata. Melainkan merasa ada tetesan air yang terasa hangat mengalir bergiliran dilehernya. Serta tubuh yang menindihnya bergetar hebat.

"Aku lelah seperti ini~ aku ingin mati~."

Kris terkejut mendengar suaranya yang serak dan sengau. Segera saja ia memegang masing-masing sisi bahu sicantik dan mendorongnya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dan ia semakin terkejut saat melihat lelehan air mata mengalir deras dipipi keturunan ke-7 tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku lelah hidup seperti ini. Lelah menjadi yang berbeda. Aku iri pada kalian semua yang hidup normal layaknya manusia biasa. Aku lelah saat rasa iri dan benciku pada berbedaanku ini hingga berakhir aku akan membunuh yang tak bersalah. Aku ingin seperti kalian, bisa mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus. Tidak seperti aku. Semua orang mendekatiku karena kecantikanku dan tergiur untuk menyentuh tubuhku! Aku benci itu semua! Aku ingin mati.. Bunuh aku sekarang! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?! Membunuh keturunan ke-7 Vampire dan Iblis!" Serunya frustasi. Jangan kira dia tidak bisa membaca apa niat seseorang yang berada didekatnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Kris seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Bukankah ucapan pria itu benar? Bukankah niat awalnya memang ingin membunuh keturunan ke-7?

Tapi kenapa niatnya itu seakan lenyap begitu saja saat bertemu dengan sicantik? Terlebih saat mengetahui fakta bahwa si pria cantik itu hanya diliputi rasa benci dan iri sehingga ia akan membunuh seseorang yang dengan lancang mendekatinya karena kecantikannya serta nafsu semata.

"A-aku－"

"Aku Huang Zi Tao! Keturunan ke-7 Vampire dan Iblis! Bunuh aku sekarang!"

GREPPP

Tao, si pria cantik dengan kecantikan berlebih itu terkejut bukan main saat pria dibawahnya memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan niat burukku terhadapmu." Ucap Kris tulus. "A-Aku, Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao. Aku menerima semua konsekuensinya karena telah mencintaimu."

Tao mencoba berontak. Tidak! Dia tidak percaya omong kosong semacam itu. Mana ada manusia yang mencintai Iblis sepertinya. Mustahil! "Lepas! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan bualanmu itu hah?!"

Kris semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Tao. "Aku bersumpah Tao. Aku mencintaimu sebelum kematian temanku, Kai. Aku melihatmu saat itu. Hanya saja, saat aku mengetahui kaulah yang membunuh kedua sahabatku, rasa dendam timbul dihatiku. Tetapi rasa itu telah hilang Tao. Aku Kris Wu, bersumpah akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun Huang Zi Tao."

Hati Tao tergetar mendengar penuturan tegas Kris. Sungguh, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta terhadapnya. Selama ini pernyataan yang selalu didapatnya hanya 'Kau sangat cantik dan sexy'. Atau 'kau mempesona dan indah'. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia mendapat pernyataan cinta yang tulus dari hati.

"Mencintai seorang sepertiku tidak mudah." Lirih sicantik lemah. "Manusia yang mencintai Iblis harus melakukan 'senggama utuh'. Saat pertama 'penyatuan tubuh' itulah, jiwa iblisku baru akan lenyap－"

Kris menangkup masing-masing pipi cukup tembam itu. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku rela melakukan senggama utuh asal itu bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia biasa, Tao." Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"－Aku mohon, cintai aku layaknya aku mencintaimu, Zitao."

.

.

.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk tubuh ramping yang terbentuk indah itu. Sehingga kini ia lah yang berada diatas tubuh Tao.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. Hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil berisi itu. Dan perlahan-lahan melumatnya pelan dengan hati-hati.

Bibir mungil itu terasa unik baginya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata betapa nikmatnya rasa itu.

"Hmphhh eunghhh~"

Ditambah desahan Tao yang membuat hatinya seakan tergelitik sekaligus senang.

Kris melepas ciuman mereka menyisakan sebuah benang saliva antara bibirnya dan bibir Tao. Berpindah pada leher jenjang sicantik. Menjilat leher mulus itu dan sesekali menghisapnya pelan. Membuat si empu leher semakin mendesah hebat karena perlakuannya.

"Anghhh ahhh ah, Krish~" Lenguhan meluncur indah dari celah bibir mungil Tao. Sesekali ia meremas rambut berwarna Silver pria tampan itu guna melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Kris menyingkap kaos berwarna hitam itu. Sehingga kini dada sedikit berisi dengan puting mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu terlihat jelas oleh matanya.

Kris mengecup nipple mungil itu dengan gemas. Membuka mulutnya sedikit lalu melahap nipple tersebut.

Tao semakin melenguh hebat saat merasakan permainan lincah lidah pria berambut Silver yang tengah bermain di nipplenya. Ia merasakan dirinya tengah melayang.

"Eunghhh~ ahh ahh~"

Kris memejamkan matanya. Merekam dengan jelas dimemorynya betapa indah suara merdu tersebut. Kris mengemut nipple mungil yang mengeras itu dengan nafsu. Lidahnya yang mahir menjilat dengan gerakan memutar ditonjolan mungil itu. Membuat si empu meremas kuat surai Silvernya. Si cantik yang memiliki predikat 'sempurna' itu begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadap tubuhnya.

Sungguh, baru Kris lah pria yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya sejauh ini. Bahkan dengan pria sebelum-sebelumnya Tao tak pernah berniat memberikan tubuhnya dengan cuma-cuma seperti ini. Toh untuk apa ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada mereka yang hanya 'terobsesi' terhadap tubuh indahnya. Menurutnya itu konyol! Sekalipun mereka dengan gampang mengucapkan －'Aku mencintaimu, sungguh'－ padanya, ia tahu jika itu hanyalah bualan semata.

Kris mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang yang dibalut kulit mulus nan lembut itu ke pangkal pahanya. Posisinya yang berjongkok, dan mengapit pantat kenyal itu menggunakan pahanya, memudahkannya untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Peach~ apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali dari Tao.

Rupanya sedari tadi Tao melamun. Sehingga tak sadar jika Kris telah melepas semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan kini telah teronggok dilantai bersama pakaian milik Kris sendiri.

"Zi!"

Tao tersentak. Ia bahkan sampai mendorong bahu Kris yang hampir mencium bibirnya. "Ma-maaf.. Kau mengatakan apa, Kris?"

Kris tersenyum lembut kala mendengar Tao menyebut namanya. Ia menyukai saat namanya disebut oleh si cantik. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada paha berisi Tao, menuju pipi tembam yang terasa halus ditelapak tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Peach? Memberikan semuanya padaku, pada Kris Wu?"

Tao menatap mata hitam yang tajam itu dalam-dalam. Ada rasa takut yang tak bisa dijelaskannya saat matanya menangkap kesungguhan dimata tajam itu. "Aku siap. Aku siap untuk semuanya, Kris." Jawabnya pelan. Ia memejamkan mata erat. Lalu kembali bersuara. "Apa kau juga siap Kris? Siap untuk menerima apapun yang terjadi?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Kris tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

－Kuharap kau benar-senar siap untuk semuanya Kris.. Siap untuk menerima jiwa Vampireku berpindah pada tubuhmu－. Ucap Tao dalam hati.

JLEEBB

－Di detik itu juga, Kris menancapkan kesejatiannya kedalam satu-satunya lubang diantara bongkahan bulat tersebut.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHH~!"

－Didampingi suara teriakan kesakitan Tao yang begitu memilukan.

Kris berani bersumpah, hatinya terasa bagai terpecah belah mendengar jeritan kesakitan itu.

'Senggama utuh', penyatuan tubuh atas dasar cinta dan keinginan dari hati masing-masing. Tak ada rasa terpaksa maupun dipaksa. Jika salah satunya melakukan senggama utuh karena rasa terpaksa, maka proses 'senggama utuh' akan gagal. Resikonya yang 'memasuki' bisa saja meninggal dunia karena darahnya otomatis tersedot kedalam tubuh keturunan Vampire dan Iblis. Itu sejarah yang pernah Tao dengar.

Dan saat awal penyatuan tubuh itu lah, jiwa Iblis Tao akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

Jiwa Iblis itu sudah dimiliki Tao sejak lahir. Maka pelepasan jiwa Iblis dari tubuhnya sungguh amat sangat menyakitkan. Bayangkan, sesuatu yang 'bersarang' pada tubuhmu semenjak kau melihat dunia, tertarik keluar secara paksa.

Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

.

.

.  
"Dia masih belum bangun juga?"

Tao tak berniat sama sekali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Kris －yang terbaring didalam peti－ pada Chanyeol yang barusan bertanya.

Pria yang baru dikenalnya 6 hari yang lalu itu awalnya sangat terkejut saat ia membawa tubuh tak berdaya Kris dihadapan pemuda bermarga Park. Nyaris saja Chanyeol memukul Tao saat itu juga jika tak ada Suho yang mencegah.

Untunglah Chanyeol maupun Suho mau mengerti dengan penjelasan Tao tentang semuanya. Termasuk saat awal pelepasan jiwa Iblisnya －Senggama utuh.

"Ini sudah hari ke-7 dia tidak bangun." Sambung Suho sembari menatap tubuh tegap tak berdaya itu. "Kau mengatakan jika lebih dari 7 hari Kris tidak sadar, dia akan abadi dalam kematian, benar?" Lanjutnya menatap sosok pria berwajah cantik dengan surai merah gelap berdiri ditepian peti mati yang sengaja tidak ditutup.

Tao mengangguk. "Itu benar. Hanya tinggal menunggu 3 menit jarum jam mengarah pada angka 12. Jika Kris tidak juga bangun－" Ia menghentikan ucapannya. Ditatapnya wajah Kris yang menurutnya semakin tampan sekaligus pucat. "Mungkin raganya tidak mampu menerima jiwa Vampireku.."

"Itu artinya Kris akan mati?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Tao terdiam. Sama halnya dengan Suho yang hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa menit, raga Kris mulai terangkat tinggi dengan sebuah sinar berwarna emas yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, bertepatan dengan jarum jam yang mengarah pada angka 12.

Tao, Chanyeol, dan Suho terkejut melihatnya.

Bahkan mereka bertiga kompak mendongakkan kepala guna melihat tubuh Kris yang dibalut sinar berwarna emas yang menyilaukan mata.

Sinar berwarna emas tersebut membentuk garis lurus keatas, menembus atap. Beberapa saat kemudian warnanya perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

Sinar itu membentuk sebuah lambang aneh. Lalu dengan secepat kilat bergerak masuk tepat kearah dada kiri Kris. Bersamaan dengan sinar yang membentuk lambang aneh itu masuk, tubuh Kris terhempas kuat kedalam peti tempat tadi tubuhnya terbaring.

BRAKK!

"KRISS!" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

Tao mendekat dan berjongkok disisi peti. Diikuti Suho dan Chanyeol yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi, Tao?!"

Tao menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "A-Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu Tao!"

"A-Aku memang tidak ta－"

Ucapan Tao terhenti saat melihat kelopak mata Kris terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola mata tajam berwarna emas yang sangat indah. Menurutnya.

Lain dengan pemikiran Tao tentang bola mata itu. Chanyeol maupun Suho terkejut bukan main sekaligus ngeri melihatnya. Mata Kris yang tajam, ditambah warnanya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Belum lagi wajah dan seluruh kulit ditubuh Kris yang berubah warna menjadi pucat layaknya orang tak bernyawa. Disertai rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna Silver kini berwarna sama dengan bola matanya. Dilehernya tersampir kalung dengan motif salib, serta ditelinga kanannya terdapat sebuah anting dengan motif sama. Persis seperti kalung dan anting milik Tao. Pertanda jika mereka sudah melakukan penyatuan.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

Suara yang terdengar berat itu mampu membuat Tao tersenyum lebar. Mereka berhasil. Meskipun Tao sangat menyesali tindakannya yang malah membuat Kris menjadi Vampire seperti saat ini. Sementara Chanyeol dan Suho semakin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Kris yang terasa tak biasa dipendengaran mereka.

"Ya, Kris. Aku disini." Balas Tao sembari membantu pria tampan dengan rambut pirang itu untuk duduk.

"Kris? Errr kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut melihat penampilan tak biasa Kris ini. Tetapi bukankah bagaimanapun juga Kris itu tetaplah sahabatnya.

"Hm, apa yang kau rasakan, Kris?" Sambung Suho agak ragu. Sama seperti pria tinggi bermarga Park disampingnya. Ia juga sedikit takut melihat penampilan baru Kris.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian menatap Chanyeol dan Suho bergantian. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Kris kembali menatap Tao. "Siapa mereka, Tao?"

Tao tersenyum miris. Ia melupakan fakta jika seorang manusia yang menjadi Vampire, maka akan kehilangan ingatannya semasa menjadi manusia. Dalam kata lain, Sosok Vampire baru seperti terlahir kembali. Terlahir kembali dalam jiwa Vampire. Bukan apa-apa, hal itu diterapkan para Vampire untuk menjaga 'eksistensi' mereka yang berstatus makhluk malam.

"Dia Chanyeol, dan yang ini Suho. Mulai sekarang mereka adalah sahabat kita, Kris." Jawab Tao lembut sembari menunjuk dua pria tampan itu bergantian.

Kris kembali memperhatikan kedua pria itu dengan pandangan tajam. Matanya yang berwarna emas berpendar terang, dan disaat bersamaan, muncul dua taring runcing yang berkilat tajam dimasing-masing sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol serta Suho mundur beberapa langkah saat melihatnya.

Tao hanya terkikik pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan sahabat Kris itu. "Kris tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Dia hanya belum bisa mengontrol kapan saatnya untuk mengeluarkan taringnya." Ujarnya menjelaskan.

Chanyeol mendesah lega. "Kau terlihat menyeramkan jika seperti ini Kris."

Kris diam tak menanggapi. Dia memandangi wajah Tao yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tanggapi ucapan sahabatmu, Kris." Kata Tao lembut.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka." Balasnya cepat. "Aku hanya akan berbicara padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, tidak mencintai mereka."

Tao tertawa keras. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan fakta bahwa pikiran Kris masih murni dengan jiwa barunya sebagai Vampire.

.

.

.  
Semenjak Kris menjadi Vampire. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berubah drastis. Ia hanya akan berbicara pada Tao.

Kris yang sekarang lebih mirip seperti Robot yang didesain khusus hanya untuk mematuhi perintah 'pemilik'nya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tao, Kris otomatis akan peka. Bahkan ia hanya akan menanggapi sebuah suara yang berasal dari belah bibir tao.

Dan tao merasa sangat bersalah pada chanyeol dan suho yang di anggap angin lalu oleh kris sendiri.

kris. Si vampire bermata emas yang sudah di desain khusus unutuk menjaganya sampai kapanpun.

 **END**

 **hehehehe, ceritanya aneh banget ya.. Gak masuk akal lagi.. XD. yang penting project**

 ***KrisTaoDayEventINA-nya udah selesai aku buat yeaaayy~~**

 **Oh iya, aku harap kalian** **baca semua paragraf di atas ya. Termasuk moment couple lain ..**

 **karena yang aku tau KTHS itu hoby banget ngeskip moment couple lain. Tapi kali ini aku mohon di baca ya biar feel nya dapat gitu..**

 **Jangan lupa kasih respon setelah baca ya gaes :* love you KT & KTHS 3**


End file.
